


Declarations

by JKlog



Category: The Sentinel
Genre: M/M, Sentinel Bingo Card, Sentinel Bingo challenge, Spirit Animals
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-09
Updated: 2018-02-09
Packaged: 2019-03-16 01:32:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 500
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13625730
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JKlog/pseuds/JKlog
Summary: Jim finally says what he has to say.Sentinel Bingo Challenge.Prompt: Crush.





	Declarations

**Author's Note:**

> This is a sequel to: Lasagna.

Blair entered the loft and was intrigued by what he saw. The table was set as for a romantic dinner. There were candles everywhere. There were no lights on. There was a fire. Jim was sitting on the couch, watching the fire.

"Jim, man, you should have told me someone was coming. Don’t worry, I'll leave right away." And he picked up his jacket again.

"No, no! Don’t leave." Jim hurriedly got up from the chair and stood in front of Blair. "Actually, this is for you, for us."

Blair's eyes widened as big they were. Jim had prepared a romantic dinner for him? For both of them? That was more than incredible.

"What's up, Jim? Is there something you want to tell me?"

"Actually, yes, but let's eat first, or the lasagna will get cold."

They sat at the table and Jim served the food. Then he served the wine. He took the glass and almost drank it all in one go. He was nervous, but it would not do him any good to get drunk, so he didn’t drink wine again. But he did serve Blair again, when his glass emptied.

When they finished with the lasagna, Jim served the dessert, a chocolate cheesecake. When they finished, Jim prepared tea for both of them, with honey and lemon, as Blair liked. They sat on the couch with a mug each.

"Well, Jim, the dinner was amazing, I enjoyed it a lot, but are you going to tell me now what is going on?"

Jim decided to be direct. "What happens is that I love you. I'm in love with you."

Blair's eyes widened again. But only for a moment. When he really realized what Jim had said, his face lit up with a big smile. He set his cup down on the coffee table, then took Jim's cup and placed it next to his. Without giving Jim time to say anything, he jumped on him, wrapping his arms around Jim's neck.

"Oh, Jim! I love you too! I've had a crush on you since I saw you at the hospital the first time. Why do you think I said Dr. McKay instead of McCoy?"

“Because you didn’t know what you were saying?" Jim said with a smile.

"I was so enthralled with you. I really didn’t know what I was saying. I had to work hard to concentrate on what I had to tell you."

"Well, Blair, stop talking and kiss me."

Blair didn’t wait anymore, he covered Jim's lips with his. It was a kiss full of magic and passion. In mutual and silent agreement, they got up from the sofa, hand in hand and headed towards the stairs that led to the bedroom above. He was so in love that Jim forgot that he hadn’t washed the dishes.

As they climbed the stairs, Jim and Blair could see a gray wolf and a black jaguar, side by side, near the windows that led to the balcony.


End file.
